


Hordad

by writingneleb



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Entrapta Being Entrapta (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hordak-centric (She-Ra), M/M, Other, Soft Hordak (She-Ra), Wrong Hordak is Named Kadroh (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingneleb/pseuds/writingneleb
Summary: Hordak becoming a hordad
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Double Trouble/Wrong Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Adora

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at other fanfics I need to update*  
> *Sweats as I post a new one*  
> Edit: 12/24/2020 I forgot to put that this story is going to be multiple chapters so I changed it, so if you were confused with the tags now you know! thank you for your understanding

Hordak took a deep breath in and out. He looked up to the sky, watching the clouds slowly move along and sighed. The sun made him feel warm and make him wonder why he didn't notice sooner how nice it felt. He looked down from the balcony, watching the many who were out celebrating the end of Horde prime. He felt a small smile form on his face when seeing people crying of happiness, hugging each other and overall being happy to be free. His ears perked up when he heard the door open and turned to see the one he once saved all those years ago, only to save him as well.

"Hello she-ra"

"Um... you can call me Adora, Hordak. I'm only she-ra when I transform", Adora shyly smiled. In her hands was a full set of clothing, including a few accessories, and placed them on top of the very large bed that had too many pillows for Hordak to understand what for. "Are those... for me?", Hordak asked as he cautiously approached her, scared to make her uncomfortable if he got too close. "Ah- Yeah! Um, the accessories are from Entrapta, saying something about comfort items for you?", Adora said, trying to remember the exact wording of Entrapta who dropped on top of her and quickly leaving after giving said accessories.

"Hmm... You did not have to bring these to me, but I... appreciate you doing so", Hordak said as he touched the maroon turtle neck. It was soft to the touch which surprised him as most fabrics he has worn were mostly made of rough or sturdy fabric. "No problem!", Adora said a bit too loudly, drawing Hordak's attention back to her and she nervously looked away. He decided not to question why she was loud and instead sat on the bed to look over the clothing he was given.

There was the turtleneck, a black skirt, long socks and two necklaces that were quite smooth. He took in hand the necklaces and found that they were squish-able. Hordak then picked up each clothing article and inspect it for its material and what their quality was. After looking each over, he returned to the skirt as it seemed a bit off for him. He hummed in contemplation before raising a finger up and using his nail, made slits on either side of the skirt. Hordak gave a small smile at his work and debated if he could ask if someone could bring him needle and thread to sew up the edges.

"Uh", Adora piped up beside him. Hordak jumped a bit, forgetting that Adora was in the room and was currently sitting next to him on the bed. It was strange for him to let his guard down, especially to some one who could easily slay him if she wanted to. "Woah, you okay?", Adora asked, backing away from him a bit. Hordak felt a bit of heat on his face out of embarrassment and cleared his voice, "I... forgotten you were here... I thought you had left already"

"Oh- Um, I actually wanted to talk to you about some things", Adora said, trying to not face him directly. He stared at her before neatly folding the skirt back in place with the other clothing and returned his attention to her. "What is it that you want to talk about... Adora?", Hordak asked, not knowing why she would want to talk to him after all he has done to her and her friends.

"Oh! You're not busy right? I mean- well you can't be really busy in the cell, but um...", Adora stammered, obviously going no where with her rambling. "I do not mind to talk, is there something you want out of me? Horde prime's past? His upcoming? What I did?", Hordak asked, trying hard not to call Horde Prime Big brother. "No-no! Nothing about him! I just... when I saw your memories I saw you holding me and I just... wanted to know about you and why you saved me", Adora said. Hordak just stared at her before asking, "Did you not want me to save you?"

"No- It's just... I want to know why you saved me, you could have just left me. Like I saw that you saved me, but I just wanted to know the reason behind it", Adora tried to explain. Hordak hummed and looked down towards his hands, remembering the feeling of when he held Adora, so small and so fragile. So alone and having no one from her kind to help her through her situation. He looked up towards her and said, "You reminded me of myself when I first arrived to Etheria"

"I did?', Adora asked, now facing him and putting her full attention towards him. Hordak nodded, struggling to find his words, but continued, "Forgive me, but most of my memories are yet to return to me. What I do remember is how I arrived to Etheria. While in the battle field, I was navigating my ship when I detected an anomaly in the area a bit too late. That's when a portal appeared and caused me to crash into Etheria" Hordak looked at her and saw how she was putting the pieces together.

He took a deep breath in and continued, " My ship was practically destroyed, I was alone with no other creature in sight and making it worse was the darkness. I arrived when Etheria was in its night cycle and it made me paranoid of everything, even the plant life. As you know, clones like me used to be with the hive mind and that leads to millions of voices talking at once. When the portal closed, I could only hear silence. Then the sounds of the nights. Finally the sound of my sobs. I was alone with nobody to help me"

There was a still silence between them before Adora spoke up, "You wanted to go back to that didn't you?" Hordak nodded slowly and sighed, "I wanted to go back to the 'light' of prime. Not being alone and having someone that is like me was the thing I thrived to get back to" Hordak looked at the necklaces and grabbed one and smiled, "Now I know someone who is like me and never makes me feel alone even though she is away" Adora smiled at him, knowing how it feels now that she's with someone that makes her feels that way.

Hordak looked towards Adora, "Back when I first found you, I was frustrated that another portal closed, but when I held you in my arms I feared more on how you would get through life being so small and alone. I still hadn't grasp the idea of children yet and didn't realize you would grow to be so strong, but now I am grateful that I brought you with me as not only did you save the universe, you saved my brethren and myself"

Adora laughed, "Thanks for not leaving me behind. The horde wasn't the best to grow up in, but I wouldn't have met some people without it" Hordak chuckled, making her surprised as she never thought she would hear him even snicker. Hordak cleared his voice and said, "Yes, the environment I created was not the ideal place for children, but... I hope I can change that and create the fright zone to become a palace that... Princess Scorpia deserves... If I am not executed for my crimes of course"

Adora raised an eyebrow and asked, "Hordak what do you mean by execution?" "For my crimes. All the horrible things I have to this planet and its people?", Hordak asked, confusion clear on his face. Adoras' face softened and said, "Hordak I promise you that we're not going to execute you. I don't think that Glimmer would have the stomach for that either" Hordak was still confused and asked, 'Why would you spare me? I have done nothing good for Etheria. Why would you grant me such a mercy?" Adora smiled at him, "You have done good Hordak, even in little ways."

Adora struggled with her words, but tried her best as she said, "Entrapta wants to be by your side and I think that you can do good for Etheria by rebuilding it. I've seen what you two are capable of and that's greatness. I heard stories of what you did on your own and how you made yourself known. Sure, you haven't got the greatest of starts, but what you did to Horde prime was a start to earn your forgiveness. At the very least... I'm going to give you forgiveness and return the mercy you gave to me in my beginnings"

There are exactly two times Hordak has ever cried in his life in which he remembers quite well. The time he first landed in Etheria and the time he thought he lost Entrapta. Now it was three, as he felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes when he listened to Adora's words. He turned away to let her see him cry as he wiped his eyes and sniffled a little before saying, "Ah, I believe there are dust particles here as it appears my eyes are starting to water" Adora laughed, "yeah, sure. There is a bit of dust in here, guess I can ask someone to clean the place up"

Hordak composed himself and turn back to Adora and gave her a small smile, "I... appreciate you for saying those things...I have doubt in them, but hearing them from you... then I can try to keep my head high. At least for you and Entrapta” Adora smiled and was about to say something until she heard noise from the vents and out comes Entrapta, landing safely on the bed with a small oof. In her arms were multiple pieces of electrical equipment, computers and data pads, seemingly ready to do a couple of projects.

”Hi Hordak! Hi Adora”, Entrapta smiled and waved happily at the two. “Entrapta”, Hordaks smile grew as he helped her get up from the bed and set down the equipment to the side. “Oh that’s what you were getting?”, Adora asked as she looked over what Entrapta brought and helping Entrapta with the final few pieces. “Yup! I wanted to bring somethings to catch up with Hordak! Oh- Adora we can use your help for some projects with She-ra if you want to! We could do so much together!”, Entrapta beamed up to her. Adora looked at her for a moment and towards Hordak.

”I mean if Hordak is okay with after his trial... I don’t mind” Adora gave him a small smile. Hordak nodded and said, “It would be an honor to work by your side if you would want to” Adora grinned, “Then I guess we have to get that trial over with if we want to get things done. I’ll go meet up with Glimmer and Bow about when your trial will start.” Entrapta squealed happily, “That would be so great if we could finish early so we can go to even bigger projects once we get out of bright moon!” Hordak couldn’t stop looking at Entrapta and nodding along to her words and said, “Yes, that would be great”

Adora couldn’t help to smile even more and sighed happily, "Well, I should get going then, see you two later" Adora was about to leave before Hordak spoke up, "Adora?" She turned back to the two, seeing Entrapta encouraging Hordak to say something that he seemed to struggle with. "Thank you... for everything", Hordak said. Adora smiled, "you're welcome hordad-"Adora slapped her hand over her mouth and turned red. Entrapta and Hordak just stared at her before Entrapta burst into laughter and Hordak looking towards the side with a small smile and trying not to laugh. "WELL I GOT TO GO I THINK GLIMMER IS CALLING FOR ME BYE!" Adora yelled and slammed the door behind her and running away.

"Aw! She sees you like a dad now!", Entrapta grinned up to Hordak. He smiled at her and repeated what Adora said, "Hordad... that sounds...interesting"


	2. Scorpia

There still were people celebrating in the fields of Bright moon and for Hordak, it was a nice distraction from the silent moments he had alone when Entrapta was not around. His trial was coming soon and those moments of silence had been creeping upon him, making him grow anxious as he was in the dark on what would happen to him after he'd be judged. The sounds of the Etherian people talking, laughing, yelling and singing eased his worries as he knew that they would at least be content that he is going to be tried.

He hummed along to a familiar song he heard the people sing over the course of a few days and even tapped along to the rhythm; something he would never imagine doing in his life time, but stopped when hearing a knock at the door. Hordak cleared his voice, embarrassed to be almost caught humming, before saying, "Come in" A guard entered, flanked by none other then his former force captain Scorpia who he immediately stood up for. "Princess Scorpia is here to talk to you", The guard announced and bowed to Scorpia before heading out of the room and closing the door behind them.

Memories poured in of two women introducing a little white haired being that looked at him with strange fascination. Another came of the same little white haired running around his lab, giggling madly as he tried to chase her down before she got hurt. Wiping away her tears as she came back from her first princess prom in despair after being treated so cruelly. Memories that made him care so much about the once child princess, now a woman he didn't see grow up properly without feeling scared to hurt her.

The two looked at each other; Scorpia nervously tapping her claws together and Hordak just staring at her. Hordak took a hesitant step towards her and began to speak, "Scorp-" He was caught in surprise when she charged towards him, making him take a few step backwards and trying to stop her. That was until she hugged him, picking him up a bit in the process and making him lose his breath from her strength. Hordak sighed when noticing she wouldn't be letting go anytime soon and could only smile and return the hug.

"It is good to see you too Scorpia", Hordak softly said and patted her head like he did so long ago. How strong had she gotten since the last time he saw her? How much taller did she get the last time he hugged her? All those types of questions ran through his mind until Scorpia slowly let him stand on his own two feet and let him go. She was barely a few centimeters shorter than him and when looking slightly down to her face, she was smiling and was teary eyed; something he was so used to since she was small.

"Hi Hordak", Scorpia finally said and Hordak laughed and said, "Hello Scorpia" He looked for a tissue box as Scorpia apologized, "Sorry for charging at you, you know how much of a hugger I am" Hordak grabbed a tissue and shook his head and approached her with a soft smile, saying, "You do not need to apologize Scorpia, that is in your nature" Hordak held her face and wiped her tears away, making her grin, remembering how he did the same when she was younger. He threw away the tissue and asked her with a rare softness in his voice, "Now what do I owe the honor of you visiting me?"

"Well I wanted to see you again! It's been so long and even before all the horde prime stuff we really never had to catch up again and I missed our small talks", Scorpia explained. Hordak led her to two seats near a window and just listened to her as she held her claws up and said, "I know how you wanted to keep up your image and all and were busy, but still!" Hordak nodded and apologized, "So many things had happen and I had not even spare you a glance. I am surprised that you did not despise me"

"Hordak!", Scorpia pouted and began physically expressing her thoughts through her claws when saying, "You know I wouldn't hate you! You're practically family to me! I know how grandad and my moms were with you and you always did your best to live up to your promise of taking care of me so there was no way that I would hate you" Hordak hummed and said, "You are right, but there are actions that you have to admit that were questionable at the very least" Scorpia sighed and nodded, knowing she wouldn't be able to win the fight.

"But I'm not here for that!", Scorpia said, perking right back up and continued, "I wanted to see how you were holding up! It must be so boring here and not being able to walk around. I mean, they let me do it when I was still considered a prisoner!" Hordak nodded along and tried to explain, "Well I have ruled over the etherian Horde and destroyed more than anyone else besides... Horde prime" Scorpia pouted and shook her claws and trying to keep up an up beat attitude, said, "Ah- Let's not talk about him, um let's talk about... oh! How are you doing with Entrapta and all this?" She motioned to all the electronic devices around the room.

Hordak looked around and smiled, "Any time she is free, she comes to visit and work with me on new projects to help restore Etheria. It has been... fulfilling to be near her and just being... enjoyable to see her" Scorpia grinned and said, "That's great to hear! When she's not talking about tech or space, she's talking about you and how happy she is to be with you again" Hordak blushed and cleared his voice, "Did... Did she really?" Scorpia nodded and smiled even more when seeing his red face.

"You two get along real well you know. I'm glad you found someone who makes you so happy", Scorpia softly said. Hordak made a nervous glance to side and nervously said, "Yes... she makes me... feel good about myself, physically and emotionally" Scorpia eyes sparkled and when Hordak noticed her expression, he quickly diverted the conversation and asked, "How about you Scorpia? How have the other princesses been treating you? Have they been treated you fairly?" Hordaks' expression started to change, remembering how in the past others treated her badly, just for being different.

Scorpia took notice of this and put her claws up and said, "Oh they have been treating me great! They all give me respect and I'm close to them as well!" Hordak slowly calmed down and smiled, "That is good to hear. Is there anyone who you are closer to than any of the other princesses?" Scorpia smiled and now was her turn to blush as she said, "Ah yeah... The ruler of the kingdom of snows, princess Frosta and uh... the ruler of Plumeria, Perfuma" It was Hordaks' turn to smile at her glowing face when mentioning this Perfuma.

"That is good to hear. Your mothers would be proud to hear you being able to get closer to others", Hordak complimented. Scorpia grinned and continued, "Yeah! It was so strange that they were so friendly once they got to know me!' Hordak just listened along to her rambling, happy to hear the once little girl talk about her new friends. During her talks though, he picked up noises that was clearly not Scorpia or Entrapta in the vents; he pinpointed it towards the entrance of the room and knew that there had to be people listening in to their conversation.

"And then there's swift wind! Whenever we hang out we just can't help but break into a song. If Seahawk is around there is no stopping us from having a singing party!", Scorpia laughed, catching Hordaks' attention again. Hordak chuckled and said, "Your mother Topaz was known to be a talented singer, you must have gotten it from her" Scorpia smiled grew even more and asked, "Do you think the pictures of them are still at the fright zone?" Hordak thought for a moment and nodded, "They should be in their old bedroom. They always had their bookcase filled with pictures safely secured there"

Scorpia sighed happily, "I really loved when you told me about them when I was little" Hordak let out a low laugh, "If you were calm for more than a minute, I would have told you more about them. You were such an energetic child. If you were not running around, you were hiding from others you got in trouble with under my cape" "But you would always yell at them to get out! You would never let anyone yell at me even though I should have gotten at least a talking to", Scorpia smiled at the memory. "Yes, but you knew what you did was wrong and soon apologized. You are as thoughtful as your mother Ishara was and knew what the right thing to do in a situation", Hordak said.

Scorpia looked down to her claws, a bit distraught as she thought of something and softly asked, "Do you think that they would have been proud of my decision of leaving the horde when I did?" Hordak was taken aback when asked that and thought back when he heard Scorpia had left the horde and how he had to hide how pained he was to lose another close person. Hordak took a deep breath and said, "I do not know what they would have thought. What I do know, is that they would be proud that you followed your heart on what you thought was right." Scorpia looked at him, smiling and had tears in the corners of her eyes.

Hordak smiled as he got another tissue and wiped her tears away again. "Thanks Hordak", Scorpia said. She sniffed, stood up and apologized, "Sorry to make things short. I've gotta do Princess duties and stuff like that" Hordak stood up as well and walked towards her, shaking his head, "No need to apologize. I am grateful that you had a chance to talk with me" Scorpia smiled even more and gave him a soft, yet firm hug which he gladly returned back. When they let go Entrapta dropped on them and brought them both back into a hug.

"Hugs!", Entrapta giggled and all Hordak and Scorpia could do was hug her back as well. When they separated, Scorpia apologized, "Sorry Entrapta, I didn't know you would be here! Talk to you after my meeting?" "Of course! You can come back here and we can have tiny food and tea!", Entrapta grinned. "You got it!", Scorpia saluted and was about to head out the door before remembering something. She turned to Hordak and said, "I heard the strangest thing the other day. Adora was talking to Glimmer about accidentally calling you Hordad?"

Hordak turned a bit red out of embarrassment and nodded with Entrapta giggling at the sight of his red face. Scorpia smiled,"Can I call you that as well?" Hordak turned even more red, turning away from her and Entraptas' growing laughter and said, "Do as you wish, just be certain that your friends outside do not make fun of the... nickname" Scorpia let out a little 'huh?' before opening the door to have Frosta and Perfuma almost tumble in the room. "Oh hey! Were you guys waitin-", Scorpia began before Frosta blurted out, "We weren't spying on you!"

The three in the room blinked at her and Scorpia smiled, "Okay!" Scorpia, her smile never leaving her face, turned around while Perfuma ushered Frosta and herself out the door and said, "See you later Hordad!" Hordak cleared his voice and said, "Farewell Scorpia" The door closed behind her and when he heard their foot steps fade away, he grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Entrapta laughed and said, "You're starting to like the nickname!" Hordak mumbled a yes as Entrapta patted his back and said, "It suits you"


End file.
